


You're an All-Star...Congrats?

by Annapods, eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_together, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, radio play style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Willy is named an All-Star, which surprises both him and his boyfriend Kappy. What does this mean for their vacation plans?





	You're an All-Star...Congrats?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> This work was written by eafay70, with lots of input from Annapods. The acts were read by Annapods, while the intro and intermissions were read by eafay70. The podfic was edited by Annapods. Both eafay70 and Annapods can be heard on the outro.
> 
> Our heartfelt thanks to the organizers of the Pod Together challenge for making all of this possible and to __________________ for making the cover art!

**Links to mp3 file:** [gdrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ll80-NegyisXLmnnZkfj2qHWt7C3hYSl) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ourz40br3d7cn93/%5BHRPF%5D%20You%27re%20an%20All-Star%20Congrats.mp3?dl=0)

**Act 1**  
Kappy looked up as Willy re-entered the room. “What’s up?”

“I’m going to the All-Star Game,” Willy replied. “I guess I have to cancel my flight for our vacation. I was really looking forward to the two of us on a beach.”

“So was I.” Kappy gave Willy a hug. “But this is much cooler. Congrats, babe.”

“Thanks,” Willy replied. “I just hope they refund my money.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I’ve ever canceled a flight before. I’ll go cancel mine, guess we’ll see.”

Willy stepped out of the hug, clearly confused. “What do you mean?” 

Kappy looked confused, too. “I have to cancel my own flight. We booked separately, remember?”

“You’re going to stay in Toronto by yourself instead of going on vacation?”

“No… I’m going to go with you to St. Paul for the All-Star Weekend.”

“But… you’re not invited. You’re not an All-Star.”

“So? I don’t need the Leafs to pay for me. I can pay for my own flight and sleep with you.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Willy scoffed. “You’ll be bored to death.”

“Just because it’s in Minnesota doesn’t mean I can’t keep myself entertained!”

“You’ll get so much media attention - it’s unnecessary!”

“Why would the media care?” Kappy countered.

Willy opened his mouth, but two phone alarms cut him off. “Time to get ready,” he sighed. “I’ll be in the spare room.”

“Okay,” Kappy said. It was normal for them to take their pre-game naps separately, then finish getting ready for the game together. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.” Willy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

_And that’s the end of Act 1 of our story. Kappy seems set on joining Willy at the All-Star weekend, despite not being nominated himself. Willy, however, doesn’t want Kappy to go: not only would he be bored to death, but he’d also face extra media attention. Unfortunately for the boys, their...discussion has been interrupted by that pesky thing known as a hockey game. Let’s hope things go smoothly on the ice for our boys!_  
_We now turn to the next day for Act 2. Once again, here’s Annapods._

* * *

**Act 2**  
The game was a narrow loss for the Leafs. However, there wasn’t much time to think about it because they spent the next day traveling for their next game.

As per usual, Willy and Kappy were road roommates. Normally, they would sit together on one of the beds and talk before their pre-game nap and gameday routine. This time, when Kappy sat on one of the beds, Willy sat on the other one with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Kappy asked.

Willy sighed. “I’m already getting tons of questions just from being named an All-Star, yet not getting a single point. It’s not enjoyable.”

“It’s never enjoyable to lose.” Kappy patted the spot next to him, but Willy didn’t move. “You’ll get on the board tonight. I guarantee it.”

Their alarms went off. “I hope you’re right,” Willy said as he rolled over to nap. “And I hope you get on the board, too. Talk later.”

“Yeah,” Kappy sighed, also rolling over. The room felt tense, but hopefully they could ease that tension after their naps.

An hour and a half later, Kappy and Willy were woken up by their alarms. “How are you feeling?” Willy asked.

“About the game, or… ”

“About everything.”

Kappy shrugged as he stood up to start getting ready. “I feel bad that you’re stressed out over being an All-Star. It should be making you happy.”

“Don’t worry about it, babe.” Willy walked over and kissed Kappy’s cheek. “Just focus on tonight for now. The rest will figure itself out.”

* * *

_And with that, we’ve reached the end of Act 2. It’s clear that Willy and Kappy aren’t happy with how things stand regarding the All-Star weekend. This event is a big honor, so they don’t really want it causing stress. Hopefully, we’ll see a nice, reasonable conversation soon. I wonder if Willy can prove Kappy right by getting on the board in the game tonight..._  
_Now, we turn to the next day for Act 3. Take it away, Annapods!_

* * *

**Act 3**  
Unfortunately, the Leafs lost the next game by a wider margin. Willy recorded an assist, which meant Kappy was right, but neither of them felt very good about it.

Once they got home, Willy cut right to the chase: “We need to talk about the All-Star weekend.”

“Yeah,” Kappy sighed. They sat side by side on the couch. “I don’t want this to be a negative thing for you. It’s a really good thing, and I want you to be happy about it.”

“And I want you to be happy over break, like we planned. I don’t want you to deal with all the extra media attention.”

“Why are you so worried about that?”

“Well, you’d be getting questions about why you’re there since you’re not part of the event. Not a lot of players who aren’t part of it go, you know?”

“That’s true, but it probably won’t go beyond the red carpet on the first night. Since I’m not an actual All-Star, I won’t be stuck doing all the scheduled media interviews. I can just do what the families do.”

“The families?”

“Yeah, players’ families go all the time without getting too bored. I’ll be fine.”

“I guess…” Willy frowned slightly. “But it’s still hockey, not a vacation.”

“It’s not a vacation, but it’s not normal hockey, either - it’s skills competitions and 3-on-3, and I’ll just be watching. That’s different enough for me.” Kappy rested his hand on Willy’s knee. “But for me, that’s not really the point. The point is us being together.”

Willy put his hand on Kappy’s, looking thoughtful. After about a minute, he spoke: “We’ll be happier together, even though going to Minnesota willingly is highly unusual. So, okay, let’s cancel the vacation flights and get your new flights booked.”

Kappy kissed him in relief. The All-Star weekend was going to be wonderful for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/listening! :) Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
